The present disclosure is related to a patient support apparatus, and in particular to a method of removing moisture from a mattress topper included in the patient support apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to a method of removing moisture from a mattress topper using a blower included in the patient support apparatus.
A patient support apparatus may include a moisture removal system typically used to cool and dry a patient's skin to improve the health of the patient while the patient rests on the patient support apparatus. The cooling and drying of the patient's skin reduces the possibility of decubitus ulcers (bed sores) that may developed by the patient while he/she rests on the patient support apparatus.
Some moisture removal systems conduct ambient air through a topper included in the mattress and along the interface of the patient's skin with the topper. Such systems may utilize a blower to conduct ambient air through the moisture removal system and to the topper. Such systems rely on the ability of the ambient air to absorb moisture from the patient that passes into the topper.